9 Things I Love About You
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: Idea from e finale of Malcom in e Middle. The 2 are on the verge of breaking up due to doubts,but Legolas is in labour!/slash,obviously.


A/N:Waddup?!Anyways, if you happened to have watched the finale episode of Malcom in the Middle, then this fic will make more sense to ya.Now, I know the idea isn't mine, but the idea of THIS fic BASED ON the episode is mine..naturally..Besides, everyone here is writing based on someone else's work, Prof.Tolkien's.Anyways, hope you guys like, please review after reading, I'd like it very much!  
  
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas' relationship has been rocky lately. They are forced to be apart in the mean time, and they're not exactly sure how long 'in the mean time' is! Aragorn must spend his time in Gondor to set things out, whilst Legolas stays in Mirkwood, to help his father in the kingdom, since it would be of no use were he to go along with Aragorn. Though everyone, from their fathers to both kingdoms are happy that they will wed, they just can't, yet. But one day, Aragorn is allowed to go back for a while to see Legolas, and finds unexpected news, which will send them on the verge of breaking up.  
  
~People at those times weren't homosexual. They were just sexual.-Collin Farell~  
  
-9 Things I Love About You-  
  
"Legolas!!!" Aragorn cried out, but the elf did not pay attention to his words. He just ran on and on, as fast as his legs could carry him, and the weight of his child.  
  
~"Estel!You know I would never do such things!" Legolas cried in disbelief. Aragorn had finally come home. But it was not a happy reunion. "You are what?!" Aragorn said in confusion. "But I have been away for long! How is it possible, that you are with child?!". Tears welled up in Legolas' eyes. "I can not believe you are doubting me Estel!". SMACK. A red mark burned on Aragorn's cheek as Legolas ran off into the heavy rain.~  
  
Legolas found solitude under a tree. Although it did not stop the rain from pouring on him, he felt slightly safe. He could not stop the tears from flowing down, Aragorn's words had stung him so badly. The rain matted his hair and plastered it to his face. Suddenly, he felt a sharp spasm of pain.  
  
"Mellamin!!!!Where are you?!" Aragorn tried to shout, but his shouts became sobs instead. [Before running out to find Legolas, he bumped into Thranduil. He was rewarded with a glare and a warning. "My son, would NEVER be unfaithful. He has waited long enough for you, worried over you, and I will not have you break his heart! He loves YOU, Aragorn, YOU.". Aragorn nodded, his eyes apologetic, and ran off to find his love.]   
  
Suddenly, he saw an elf, cuddled up in the cold rain against an ancient tree, and he swore he could hear cries and whimpers of pain. Instantly he ran towards the elf. "Legolas!!"  
  
Legolas instantly looked up and squinted his eyes trying to see clearly as well as in pain. "Estel?" he cried weakly. Aragorn kneeled by his side. "Mellamin! I..I'm so, sorry!!!" he sobbed. Legolas tried to ebb the flow of tears but failed. "Why do you doubt me Estel?!" he cried. "I...I....I was so worried, Legolas! I did not know what to say! I..I just love you too much, but I am a fool!" he cried, pushing back strands of hair which was plastered on Legolas' face. Legolas let out a cry of pain. Aragorn was shocked. "Are, are you in labour?!" he cried. "I..ack!" Legolas winced. He breathed in deeply, grasped Aragorn's hand and said, 'I...How are we going to have this child, when we are fighting like this?! We are not ready!". More tears slid down Aragorn's cheeks. "Wha..what are we going to do?!" he choked. "Ack!," Legolas cried, "tell...tell me, tell me, at least, NINE things, that you love, about me.." Legolas breathed.  
  
"I..I!" Aragorn started. "Hurry!" Legolas cried as he sucked in air into his lungs.  
  
"Alright!I, I love the way you smell in the morning!" he cried.  
  
"Alright, that's one, continue![ack!]"  
  
"I love your eyes, your beauty! Especially, especially because it reflect just how you are INSIDE!".  
  
"Ack!..that..that's three..go..go on!"  
  
"I, I love the way you, you wrinkle your nose, even if it is in disgust!".  
  
"And, and I love the way, you are so understanding!And FORGIVING! Especially when I've made a fool out of myself and do things which should be unforgivable!". Aragorn winced as Legolas' grip went tighter. As Aragorn was about to speak again, Legolas cried.  
  
"I love the way you put your arms around me! How you make me feel like a child all over again!I love the way your hands are so strong but gentle all the same! You protect me Estel!You protect me!"  
  
"I love you when you rest in my arms, because you make me feel like I CAN give you comfort!I, I love the way you smile, how it lights my darkest hours!" Aragorn choked.  
  
"I love the way you love me!"  
  
"I love the way you love me!"  
  
Tears rolled down even more, and Legolas gave him a wrinkled and watery smile. "I LOVE you, Aragorn son of Arathorn!".  
  
"And I love the way my life is not complete, UNTIL I have shared it with you...".  
  
"That's..that's ten, Estel!" Legolas cried, and wrapped his arms around Aragorn, who returned the hug tightly. "Ack!!!" Legolas cried. "I, I think, I'm ready to have this child now!". Aragorn held his hands tightly, and they kissed one more time, and soon enough, help was on the way.  
  
~FIN~  
  
A/N: How was it? I hope it was enjoyable, so please review! 


End file.
